


Fire is never a gentle master

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: The night before Myrtle's execution wasn't something the witches were particularly looking forward to."It's a shame Myrtle refused to join us for dinner." Fiona smirked. "I asked Delphine to bake her favourite cake."





	Fire is never a gentle master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iriline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriline/gifts).



> Gift for my friend Iriline because she kept me incredibly motivated with her kindness and suggestive drawings ;) ♥

Dinners with Fiona Goode were never something the other witches particularly enjoyed and looked forward to, even though the Supreme inspired respect and admiration. But tonight, as Cordelia and her students were looking down on the plates still full of the food they couldn't bring themselves to eat, fear and dread were the only two things that fueled their confused minds. Fleming and Pembroke, both constantly trying to please the Supreme, were plunged into a paltry battle of compliments and gossips.

Exquisitely aware of the power she now possessed over the small assembly, Fiona was more talkative than usual, revealing her shining, sharp teeth every time she threw her head back to laugh. 

When dessert was served Fiona cut straight into the soft velvet cake and sighed.

"It's a shame Myrtle refused to join us for dinner. I asked Delphine to bake her favourite cake."

"You don't have to do this, mother."

Cordelia murmured. Fiona smiled and carried on cutting the cake before taking the knife up to her mouth and gently licked the edge.

"Baby, you don't want to have this fight again, in front of your students  _and_ the honourable members of the council, do you?"

The blonde remained silent as well as the others. The only sound filling the room was the clinking of the forks against the plates. 

When everyone began to leave the table, Fiona asked Spalding for a plate and cut an extra slice of cake. She winked as she grabbed a bottle of whisky and two glasses before leaving the dining room. 

"You know how much I hate seeing Myrtle skipping meals, don't you?"

 

-

 

Myrtle's face fell when she opened the door of her bedroom. She tried to close it but Fiona's telekinetic skills prevented her to do so before making her way inside.

"I was not expecting  _you._ "

Fiona smirked, reading Myrtle's mind.

"Sorry, seems like Cordelia went straight to her bedroom. But don't worry, you'll see her tomorrow at the stake."

The redhead moved back.

"I brought you cake."

The Supreme said, handing the plate to Myrtle, who folded her arms and took a step back in respond. 

"Come on Myrt, it's velvet cake. Made just for you."

"Get out."

Fiona chortled softly and sat down on Myrtle's chair.

"I also brought this."

She added, putting the whisky and the glasses on the table before filing them. The redhead didn't move, and Fiona didn't bother handing her a glass. She made herself more comfortable on the chair and sipped the golden liquor. After several minutes, Myrtle finally decided to move. She made her way to where Fiona was sitting and looked down on her, arms still crossed and an incredible amount of hatred in her icing blue eyes.

"Why are you doing this Fiona?"

The blonde looked up and smiled.

"I thought you might appreciate to have cake as your last meal."

"Truth will always prevail. It's only a matter of time before your body joins mine on the stake. You may have gotten away with many things in your life, but your lies are finally going to bring you down now! My only regret is not to be there when Judgment Day comes for you."

But to Myrtle's surprise, Fiona burst into laughter.

"Oh Myrtle, Myrtle. You can be so dramatic sometimes. Can't you tell? Did I confuse you enough to make your breathtaking abilities disappear?"

The Supreme stood up and put a condescending hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Look at me, look at my face. What do you see?"

The witch sighed and Fiona lowered her tone.

"I'm dying Myrtle. And it's slow, painful and ugly."

The redhead moved back, letting Fiona's hand fall from her shoulder.

"Oh I see. You're dying, so that's why everyone should be as miserable as you are."

The blonde shook her head and sat down again.

"You're missing the whole point darling. I'm not the only one coming to an end, we all are. My supremehood, you, Pembroke, Fleming. In order to let the youth realise their full potential, we have to make some sacrifices."

" _Some sacrifices?_ You are a terrible liar, Fiona. All you want is to get rid of whoever will help these young girls realise how greedy and pathetic you truly are."

"Alright. Think what you want."

Fiona spat and filled her glass again.

After a few minutes of an odd and deafening silence, Myrtle finally decided to make a move. Regardless of how much she hated Fiona, she knew the Supreme was not entirely wrong. Both their far from laudable pasts were corrupt by the never-ending desire for greed and revenge, forcing Myrtle to realise how meaningless her life had been for all those years, plunging herself into a terrible loneliness trying to be someone she could never have been.

"You know what? Fuck it."

The redhead exclaimed and grabbed the whisky before taking a long sip directly from the bottle.

 

-

 

It didn't take long before both witches finished the whisky and Fiona drew suspiciously perfect white lines of cocaine on the table. She yelped when Myrtle leant over her desk to inhale the white powder.

"Jesus Myrtle! Your hair!"

The redhead laughed and clumsily tried to pull her crimson mane into a loose ponytail before Fiona sighed and grabbed hold of her hair, making Myrtle twitch under her hand. The Supreme laughed and tightened her fist into the witch's soft hair.

"Oooh, you like that, don't you?"

Myrtle moaned in response and followed the white line with her nose, making sure to block one nostril while she inhaled deeply the volatile powder. 

"Good."

Fiona commented as the other woman leant back and breathed heavily to help the cocaine gain access to her brain, freeing the dopamine formerly restrained by fear and sorrow. She felt a sudden rush of strength spreading through her spine, ending at the top of her head where Fiona's fingers were still keeping her in place. The blonde then released her and stuck her nose against the table to inhale another line of cocaine. 

"Fuck."

She whispered out of breath while studying Myrtle's fully dilated pupils. The redhead wiped her sweaty forehead and licked her lips.

"I could really use some cake now Fiona..."

The Supreme smirked and grabbed the plate. Cocaine helping, the cake was now looking twice as appetising as before. 

"Looks like I forgot to bring you a fork..."

She picked up a small potion between her fingers and brought it close to Myrtle's mouth. 

Her mind might have been heavily intoxicated, Fiona would never forget the vixen look the witch gave her before wrapping her mouth around her fingers and the sensation of her wet tongue against her skin. The blonde let out a soft moan as Myrtle licked her fingers clean before she could feed her more cake. The redhead provocatively opened her mouth, waiting for Fiona's move, but the blonde slid the next portion in her own mouth and giggled. Myrtle frowned and grabbed Fiona's chin between her fingers and brought her face close to her.

"That... is... my... cake..."

The head of the council was right after all, Fiona realised when she found herself caught into a messy but passionate kiss. The cake was hers. 

Myrtle's mouth tasted unbelievably sweet, her saliva mixing up with chocolate and cream. When her tongue rubbed against her own, Fiona felt a hot wave of wetness washing up between her legs. All the sensations were simply too much to take, and the Supreme's brain nearly exploded when Myrtle drew her closer, causing them to tumble on the floor. It didn't take long before Fiona flipped Myrtle over her and crawled between her legs, unbuttoning the redhead's blouse and kissing her way up to the witch's chin, her tongue dancing on the soft skin of her cleavage and neck. The Supreme could feel Myrtle's body squirming under her touch, pleading for more attention after each kiss. When she reached her ear, the tip of Fiona's tongue flicked over Myrtle's pulse point and whispered words that both made the redhead's stomach twitch and core wet. 

"I want to fuck so hard that the only thing you'll be able to think about, staggering towards the stake, is what I'm about to do to you tonight."

Fiona felt Myrtle swallowing hard under her lips, and as the blonde didn't get any proper response, she proceeded to undress her, kissing newly revealed skin and cursing the redhead's inclination for ankle-length skirts. Fiona moved quicker than Myrtle expected. She grabbed hold of her red hair, triggering a yelp of surprise, and lifted her up. 

"Now Myrtle, I want nothing but underwear."

The witch hastily finished to unbutton her blouse and skirt before stepping out of the pile of clothes formed on the floor. Fiona smirked and ran a finger on the lacy bra Myrtle was wearing.

"My my, your fashion sense  _did improve_ indeed!"

But before the redhead could answer, Fiona wrenched her arm up behind her back and pushed her forward on the bed. Just to remind Myrtle who was in charge, the Supreme pressed the other woman's arm just a little harder to make pain bloomed up her shoulder. Still in her hair, Fiona's fingers tugged upward until Myrtle fully surrendered and laid flat on her belly. The Supreme shove a knee between her thighs and spread them with a few pushes as she finally let go of Myrtle's arm. She smirked as her hand slid smoothly through Myrtle’s folds.

"Look how wet you are! You want that so badly don't you!? Say you want it Myrtle!"

Another strong tug on her hair and Fiona slid two fingers into her with no warm up. The redhead twitched and mumbled something that sounded like a positive answer in the pillow. 

But the Supreme wasn't satisfied. She removed her fingers from inside and began to toy with Myrtle's cunt, tracing lazy and gentle patterns on her inner-thigh. The redhead moaned and bucked her hips against Fiona's palm, craving more contact and touch.

"Fiona... Please..."

The Supreme leant over her back, lips almost brushing her ear as Myrtle strained further upward, muscles burning in a delicious pain while Fiona's fingers tightened their grip in her hair.

"Please  _what_ exactly, Myrtle Snow?"

Even under the influence of alcohol and drugs, the Guardian of Veracity noticed that Fiona was once more making her beg for something she didn't initially wanted. 

But this time, it was different. This time, Myrtle's cunt was dripping wet against Fiona's hand and there was nothing she could do about it; neither could she lie nor run away from the other witch. The redhead blew a hank of hair away from her already sweaty forehead and felt a rush of unknown energy flowing through her blood system, undoubtedly caused by the amount of alcohol and drugs she had consumed.

"Please Fiona, just get on with it..."

"Nhh hh!" The Supreme whispered as her hand slammed against Myrtle's rear, who arched her back and moaned in respond. "Start again. Ask me properly."

Another hard slap made her body twitch and wince in pain. 

"Fiona...  _Please_. Just fuck me! Fuck me like you mean to!"

She felt Fiona's hand slamming her ass again, although quickly followed by a light kiss on her stirring, reddish skin. Fiona slid her fingers inside again and Myrtle bit hard on the pillow. 

No more teasing. Just intent, aggression and strong fingers angled just right to make her moan and cry, thrusting in and out at a pace Myrtle quickly stopped following, her intoxicated brain lost into the complex blend of sensations and images, trying to figure if they were real or only the projection of old fantasies and bottled up feelings left behind. 

The Supreme let go of her hair at some point, though the redhead was only aware of the change when she felt the hand cup her ass and squeeze until Myrtle pushed back and spread her legs even wider, thighs slick and wet and shaking as Fiona thrust her fingers, in and out too hard, too fast. 

There was no build, no steady climb toward her climax, only the deafening ache of her entire body. It was ugly and painful feeling Fiona kneading, digging into her flesh as she pushed and pulled her fingers in and out.   


Myrtle came. Many times. And Fiona kept going, rocking her fingers mercilessly until the witch's body completely collapsed on the bed, flooded with gasping, air-filled sobs as she let her head drop onto the pillow. Myrtle was breathing so heavily that Fiona didn't notice when the other witch started to cry. The Supreme slowly removed her hand from her cunt but Myrtle pressed her thighs together to keep Fiona's fingers inside as long as possible. The hand eventually slipped between her legs and Myrtle curled up, turning her back to Fiona and sobbing silently in the pillow. 

The Supreme sighed and rolled to the side, spooning Myrtle in silence. She didn't know what to do with her arms, so she simply folded them and buried her forehead into Myrtle's messy hair deeply enough to kiss the back of her neck. Her thighs came resting against Myrtle's rear and she felt how hot the redhead's skin was from the spanking, making her wonder for a moment if she didn't go too hard on her. 

Fiona could hear her crying now, but something within her knew it wasn't from the physical pain. 

For a moment, the Supreme wished she could prevent her from burning at the stake, but sparing Myrtle would imply telling the Council the truth about Anna Leigh, about Madison, about Queenie's assistance. The Coven's balance would be compromised in an unprecedented manner, and this was undoubtedly not the time to weaken. 

As if she had read the Supreme's mind, Myrtle sighed and pressed herself against Fiona's body, inciting her to wrap her arms around her. So Fiona held her all night long, both pretending to be asleep but aware that neither of them was, laying down in silence while their brains were slowly sobering up.  


When the morning dawn came, Fiona gently put her lips against Myrtle's cheek before standing up leaving her bedroom for good.

A tear rolled down the redhead's cheek, because that kiss was indeed the  _executioner's kiss._

 


End file.
